


A Gift for My Lady

by HydraRaptor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, Short, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraRaptor/pseuds/HydraRaptor
Summary: Ladybug's down on her luck and Chat Noir doesn't know what to do.  So he gets her a gift.





	

It had been quite possibly the worst day ever for Marinette.  Due to a late night last night fighting an akuma, she ran late for school, arriving just in time for a pop quiz in physics: her least favorite subject.  Then, during the lunch hour, she ran right into Adrien, squishing the creme-filled pastry she had saved for dessert all over him.  Sputtering an apology, she took off, too embarrassed to help him clean up.  After several more classes, she was finally done for the day.  Exhausted, she made her way home.

Walking in the door, she heard her mother call to her.  The bakery had just received a very large order from none other but the Bourgeois family, and Sabine and Tom needed help making everything.  For the next three hours, Marinette baked, iced, and packaged more pastries than she had ever done in an entire day.  Finishing just in time, she helped load all the pastries into a car that the Mayor had sent to pick them up.  With an exhausted sigh, she went to her room so she could relax.

But, just as she sat down in her chair, her phone buzzed.  The Ladyblog app she installed had just revealed a new akuma:  The Separator, a construction worker who could split himself into god knows how many copies.  Transforming into Ladybug, she jumped out of her room and ran to where the akuma was wreaking havoc.

Chat had already engaged the akuma and was fighting a horde of at least seven blue construction workers.  Spotting her, he extended his pole and pushed himself up to the building she was standing on.

"It's good to see you, my Lady.  You're looking as beautiful as ever, bugaboo."

She rolled her eyes at him.  "Alright, so we're dealing with an akuma who can multiply.  Any clues to where it's hiding?"

"The original Separator has a yellow hat rather than the blue ones every other Separator has.  Makes him stick out like a -" Ladybug jumped away before Chat could finish what was probably a pun and scanned the street for the yellow construction helmet.

"What's the matter, bugaboo?" Chat asked as he caught up to her. "Chat got your tongue?" he said, a smile lighting up his face.

"Can you save the flirting for later Chat?" she asked, "I am not in the mood for it right now."

To her surprise, Chat just nodded and followed her to the Eiffel Tower, where all the copies of the akuma were headed.  Scanning the plaza, Ladybug could see a yellow glint coming from the top of the Tower and pointed it out to Chat.

"Yeah, that's him," he said, and they both climbed up to meet him.

"Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a pleasure to see you," the Separator said as he threw a wrench at them.  Dodging it, they stood facing him, but he just stopped.  "Uh...that...that was my only wrench..." he said as he patted over his body to find a new weapon.  Chat threw a look to Ladybug that just begged to let him say something, but she just shook her head.  As she stepped forward to get the Separator's hat, she slipped and fell off of the Tower.  Throwing her yo-yo, she managed to catch the ledge, but because of the angle it caught at, she just wound up tied by her own yo-yo, hanging upside down a few hundred feet in the air.

 _Yup,_ Marinette thought,  _worst day ever._

Suddenly, the yo-yo's string bounced, and she felt herself being pulled up.  Suddenly, she stopped moving, and felt a hand twist her around.  "Ladybug," Chat said as she turned, "this is not the time to just hang around."

Had she not been tangled up, dangling from the Eiffel Tower, she would've punched him.  He started untwisting her and eventually, untangled her, catching her as she fell. Before she could punch him, though, he handed her the helmet.  She took it and tried to break it, but couldn't.  Handing it back to Chat, he stomped on it, scratched it, did everything he could to break it, but it remained unbroken.  Finally, Ladybug shouted "Lucky Charm," and a hammer fell into her open palm.  Gripping it tightly, she slammed it onto the helmet as Chat tried to stop her.  The jarring pain that shot through her arm made her drop the hammer as Chat watched, worry crossing his face.  

"You need a wedge or something to break it without..that happening," Chat said as he looked around and found a large loose screw.  "Like this," he said before driving the hammer onto the screw, cracking the helmet in half.  Ladybug captured the akuma now flying away and purified it.

"Are you ok, my Lady?" Chat asked after their fist-bump. 

"I'm just exhausted," she said, "it's been probably the worst day of my life.  I've just been so unlucky throughout the day.  Ironic, isn't it?  The hero of luck having an unlucky day."

"Everyone has a bad day, my Lady," Chat said.  "Can you meet me back here tonight?  If it isn't too much trouble for you, that is."

"I don't know, Chat.  I'll try, but I don't know when, or even if, I can be there."

"A try is all I can ask for, my Lady," Chat said as he pulled her hand up for a kiss.  "Until later, then," he said as he jumped away.  With a sigh, Ladybug went her own way.

* * *

It wasn't until 10 that night that Marinette finished her homework, and she was ready to fall asleep.  Tikki flew over to her.  "Are you going to meet Chat Noir or are you too tired?"

Marinette sighed, then got up.  "No, I said I would try.  Plus, a little fresh air wouldn't hurt after the day I've had.  Tikki, transformez-moi!"  Ladybug leaped out of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and swung over to the Eiffel Tower.

When she got there, she couldn't see Chat Noir anywhere.  She almost jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder.  Turning around she came face to face with Chat.  "Well your luck can't be all that bad if you got here just as I was about to leave," he said, a Cheshire grin on his face.

But as she sat down, his grin vanished.  Taking a seat next to her, he sighed.  "Rough days suck.  I have them all the time.  Sometimes you can't do anything to beat them; it's just how it goes."  He reached into one of his pouches and took something out.

"A while ago, I was having a rough day and was feeling really down.  I doubted myself because I wasn't good enough in my eyes.  But my friend didn't think so.  She had faith in me.  So, she gave me a charm she considered to be her lucky charm."  He took her hand and placed something in it.  "Right now, I think you need it more than me.  I do have to get going, but I hope you have a better day tomorrow, my Lady."  And with that, he jumped down the Tower, jumping from roof to roof until Ladybug couldn't see him anymore. With a sigh, she opened her hand to see what he had given her, and her heart stopped.

In her hand was the lucky bracelet she had given to her friend.  But how could Chat have-

Then it clicked.  As she looked out over the city, his name escaped her lips.

"Adrien?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what Thomas is gonna do with that bracelet, but this is what I imagine he could do.  
> Until next story, peace.


End file.
